totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie odwracaj kota ogonem!
thumb|left|400px Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 14 W eleganckiej komnacie przy suto zastawionym stole siedziała tajemnicza postać z kapturem na głowie. Jej blade ręce dzierżyły porcelanowy kielich wypełniony wykwintnym trunkiem. Panowała głęboka cisza. Postać nie spieszyła się do spożywania przygotowanych posiłków. Jej wzrok wbity był w drugi koniec stołu, gdzie widniało drugie nakrycie. W końcu jej czekanie dobiegło końca. Do komnaty wszedł znajomy mężczyzna. ???: '''Witaj. Nareszcie się pojawiłeś. '''Mężczyzna: Lekkie spóźnienia są raczej dopuszczalne dla ludzi biznesu, czyż nie? Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. ???: '''Nie, jeśli są perfekcjonistami. '''Mężczyzna: Osobiście wolę mieć pewność, że moje sprawy pójdą po mojej myśli co do jednego szczególiku. Mruknął dumnie usadawiając się na krześle. Oparł się wygodnie o jego miękkie obicie. ???: '''Więc...jak mają się sprawy na Ziemi? '''Mężczyzna: Śmiało mogę przyznać, że jestem już na etapie końcowym. Nim show się zakończy, wszystko zostanie dopięte na ostatni guzik. ???: Będą zaskoczeni jak mniemam...z resztą. Któż by nie był. Mężczyzna: O to chodzi. Chcę widzieć ich miny... Aczkolwiek przecież nie tutaj mieli trafić. ???: O niczym nie wiedzą, więc planów nie popsują. Z resztą już nie zdążą. Biorąc pod uwagę tempo w jakim działasz, nie da się Ciebie powstrzymać. Mężczyzna: To już Twoja zasługa... Postać uśmiechnęła się nikle, dumna z siebie. Mężczyzna: 'Powiedz mi...jak to jest wrócić po tylu latach...? '???: 'Hm... ''Postać zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Ponownie zapanowała głucha cisza. '???: '''Nie było to przedmiotem moich ostatnich rozważań...ale na dobrą sprawę... Na to się tak czekało, a gdy się to wreszcie ma, to nawet nie wie się do końca co dalej. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '???: '''Wracając...czegoś Ci brakuje? '''Mężczyzna: '''Nie. Posiadam już wszystko. Budowa dobiega końca, termin oddania następuje za trzy dni. Nie przeszkadza Ci, że poplecznicy tej krainy, prowadzą McLeana tutaj? '???: 'Ale to oni igrają z ogniem. Ja się ich nie boję. '''Mężczyzna: '''Hah. Odważnie... '???: 'Ja tylko odliczam dni... ''Postać uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo unosząc kieliszek. <Ściemnienie, Czołówka> Miętowa Polana, noc po ceremonii Drużyna Łotrów w pozostałym składzie złożonym z Courtney, Duncana i Justina rozbiła prowizoryczny obóz, gdzie próbowała spędzić noc. Nikomu jednak nie chciało się spać. Z niezadowolonymi minami siedzieli przy ognisku. 'Duncan: '''Myślałem, że jednak zostaniemy choć z przewagą jednej osoby...dureń Lightning. '''Courtney: '''Już wolę działać w mniejszym, ale za to zdrowym umysłowo składem niż współpracować z Lightningiem. '''Justin: '''Niby tak, ale zawsze byłyby w razie czego cztery głosy na ludzi z Kapeluszników, gdyby nam teraz rozwiązali składy. A tak...dzielą się po połowie. '''Courtney: '''Dość słabo... '''Duncan: '''No tak średnio bym powiedział. '''Courtney: '''Chris jest zapewne tego świadomy...nie zdziwię się, jeśli przy rozwiązaniu drużyn postanowi, że wypadnie osoba z najgorszym wynikiem, aby zbić tą „równość”. '''Justin: '''Hm...największym zagrożeniem z Kapeluszników jest... '''Duncan: '''Noah. Przynajmniej według mnie. Ma wpływ na Dawn i to całkiem spory. Koleś ma mózg jak Einstein. Nawet jeśli nie jest wyjątkowo sprawny fizycznie, to nadrabia intelektem. '''Courtney: '''Ale rozum w zadaniu typowo fizycznym nigdy nie pomoże Ci na tyle, byś uzyskał pewność bezpieczeństwa. Zależy to też oczywiście od tego co się trafi... '''Justin: '''W sumie to...mam pewien pomysł! ''Uśmiechnął się. Courtney i Duncan spojrzeli na niego nieufnie. 'Duncan: '''Jaki...? '''Justin: '''Musimy zaobserwować jakie stosunki panują u Kapeluszników! Dawn i Noah na pewno są razem...aczkolwiek jaki mają stosunek co do Scotta? Jeśli go nie lubią, to może weźmiemy go na swoją stronę? '''Courtney: '''Hm...wydaje mi się, że nie zbytnio za nim przepadają... Obiło mi się, że to Scott stoi za eliminacją Alejandro... Nie wiem czy można mu ufać. '''Justin: '''Toteż sądzę, że trzeba to wybadać. Po prostu. ''Wstał i przeciągnął się leniwie. 'Justin: '''Skoczę jeszcze po nieco drewna do ogniska, bo coś dogasa. ''Odszedł od nich. Courtney i Duncan pozostali sami w milczeniu. 'Duncan: '''Nie ufam mu jakoś. '''Courtney: '''Mówisz o Scott’cie? '''Duncan: '''Niee...o Justinie. Mam wrażenie, że coś kombinuje. '''Courtney: '''To, że zmądrzał nie czyni z niego mistrza intryg...tak sądzę... '''Duncan: '''Czemu go tak bronisz? '''Courtney: '''Nie bronię! ''Zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolona. Założyła ręce i obdarzyła Duncana chłodnym spojrzeniem. 'Courtney: '''To chore widzieć wszędzie podstępy! ''Duncan przybliżył się do dziewczyny z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. 'Duncan: '''Ale chciałabyś wreszcie wygrać, co nie...? '''Courtney: '''Uhm...ja... ''Poczuła się zakłopotana. 'Courtney: '''No..jasne, że chciałabym... '''Duncan: '''Więc właśnie... '''Courtney: '''Masz jakąś propozycję...? '''Duncan: '''Po prostu nieco współpracy, mała... ''Puścił do niej oczko. Obłędny Pociąg, wagon Kapeluszników Okna wagonu były otwarte. Dawn i Noah nie mogli zasnąć. Scott za to chrapał w najlepsze. Justin zakradł się pod okna i próbował podsłuchać rozmowę pary. 'Dawn: '''Jak sądzisz...rozwiążą nas w końcu? '''Noah: '''Modlę się o to niemalże od początku. Scott daje mi się we znaki coraz bardziej. '''Dawn: '''Oj...nie był tak bardzo zły... Po prawdzie czasem się przyłożył. '''Noah: '''By uśpić naszą czujność i zyskać przychylność. Mnie się nie da tak prosto zmanipulować. Za dużo czasu przebywałem przy Alejandro w jednym z sezonów. ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Dawn westchnęła. 'Dawn: '''Sama już nie wiem co powiedzieć...musimy chyba coś wymyślić lub zaproponować mu jakiś wygodny układ... '''Noah: '''Nie będę się przed nim płaszczył i prosił czy nawet błagał. ''Justin uśmiechnął się zadowolony i odszedł od wagonu w stronę ogniska. 'Dawn: '''Zależy mi by chociaż jedno z nas znalazło się w finale! '''Noah: '''Ale nie żądaj, bym się o coś prosił tego rudego. ''Dawn przewróciła oczyma. 'Dawn: '''Doobrze! Sama to załatwię. Tylko pomóż mi coś wymyślić... '''Noah: '''Zbyt dużego wachlarza opcji, to my niestety nie mamy. '''Dawn: '''A co myślisz o tym, by Łotry nam pomogły w razie czego? Courtney wydaje się osobą, która pójdzie na ugodę...Justin też...ale Duncan...oni chyba się polubili jak dręczyli Harolda. '''Noah: '''Jesteś dziewczyną, więc raczej dałabyś radę przekonać Courtney... Ja wybadam Justina i pomyślę nad Duncanem. '''Dawn: 'Świetnie...pozostaje więc czekać . 'Noah: '''Innej opcji nie ma. Miętowa Polana, ranek ''Praktycznie o świcie, Chris w towarzystwie Chefa, Kapelusznika, Kota oraz Luki wyszedł z pociągu z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Do swojego megafonu przyłożył znany wszystkim klakson, który obudził wszystko, co żyło w promieniu kolejnych pięciu mil. 'Kot: '''MIAAAU! ''Przerażony ze zjeżonym futrem wbił się pazurami w twarz Kapelusznika. 'Courtney: '''BOŻE, CHRIS! '''Scott: '''NIE MOŻNA JAKOŚ ŁAGODNIEJ?! ''Chris zaśmiał się. 'Chris McLean: '''Uwielbiam wkurzać te dzieciaki. Po tylu latach dalej niesamowita frajda, hahaha. '''Luka: '''Ale na zatyczki dla ekipy mogłeś jednak nie żałować... ''Mruknął. Chef jedynie pokręcił głową. 'Chris McLean: '''Oj tam. Klimaty niemalże stadionowe, co Luka? ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i jeszcze raz nacisnął klakson prosto w twarz piłkarza. 'Luka: '''Ja pier... '''Chris McLean: '''EKHEM! '''Luka: '''Chyba ogłuchłem... '''Duncan: '''Cóż za strata... ''Mruknął ironicznie. Courtney zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. 'Luka: '''Tobie jakieś kalectwo też zaraz mogę podarować... '''Duncan: '''No dawaj! ''Zacisnął pięści. 'Chris McLean: '''Huhu! Oglądalność wzrasta! ''Chef jednak zgasił radość Chrisa oddzielając od siebie chłopaków, którzy zaczęli się okładać pięściami. Scott i Courtney przytrzymywali Duncana, a Chef z Justinem oddzielili od niego Lukę. 'Courtney: '''Gorzej niż dzieciaki w przedszkolu... '''Scott: '''W porządku, stary? ''Duncan wyrwał im się i założył ręce. 'Duncan: '''Tsa, wszystko okej... ''Chef niepewnie puścił Lukę. 'Chef: '''Nie pora na pajacowanie! Ile wy macie lat, gówniarze?! Oboje dzisiaj po zadaniu przychodzicie czyścić pociągowe toalety! ''Luka i Duncan westchnęli ciężko i przewrócili oczyma. 'Noah: '''Normalnie jak bracia...gdyby nie fakt, że leją się na każdym kroku o jedną laskę. ''Prychnął spoglądając na Courtney. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową zażenowana. 'Chris McLean: '''Dobra. Trochę się pośmialiśmy, a teraz pora na moje śmianie się i wasz jęk rozpaczy. Mianowicie - kolejne wyzwanie! O szczegółach dowiecie się w pociągu. Teraz jednak chcę oznajmić wam rzecz najważniejszą. Koniec z drużynami! Od dzisiaj każde z was działa na własną rękę! ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. W sumie nie wiedzieli czy czuć ulgę czy strach, mimo że z odcinka na odcinek coraz bardziej oczekiwali na rozpad drużyn. 'Chris McLean: '''Toteż dzisiaj każde z was zda się tylko i wyłącznie na siebie, no chyba że postanowi z kimś współpracować. Tak czy siak nietykalność - przynajmniej dzisiaj - uzyska tylko jedno z was. Więc wasi sojusznicy mogą się okazać dla was większa zgubą niż pomocą, haha. '''Justin: '''Ciekawie... '''Dawn: '''Uhm...a czy w razie czego można przekazywać nietykalność innej osobie? '''Chris McLean: '''Nie, bo dopóki nie zostanie was czwórka, dalej będzie działał system Chrisowego Asa. Oczywiście nie będziecie wtedy głosować na tych najbardziej zasłużonych. Raczej już wtedy na tych, których po prostu lubicie bardziej od reszty. Nie będę wam zabierał desek ratunku. Wtedy wasza desperacja wzrasta, a mnie to cieszy. Hehehe. ''Wszyscy westchnęli ciężko. 'Chris McLean: '''Zapraszam więc do pociągu! Ruszamy w drogę! Ruchy, ruchy! Chcę skończyć z wami niż zacznie się mój serial wieczorem! ''Uczestnicy oraz członkowie ekipy udali się do Obłędnego Pociągu. Obłędny Pociąg, wagon główny 'Chris McLean: '''Z dniem dzisiejszym, kiedy to drużyny zniknęły, rozpoczyna się nasza podróż do miejsca w którym odbędzie się finał. Do tego czasu na naszej drodze pojawią się odpowiednie punkty w których będziemy się zatrzymywać i jak zwykle eliminować jedno z was. Jedno jest pewne. Nie będzie żadnych par, żadnych trójek, żadnych pomniejszych drużyn. Działacie tylko sami. '''Duncan: '''No ale za pomaganie sobie chyba nas nie ukarzesz, nie? '''Chris McLean: '''Jasne, że nie. Jak mówiłem. Nietykalność będzie tylko i wyłącznie jedna. Drugą można lub nie uzyskać na ceremonii. I tyle. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Chris McLean: '''Nie możecie mieć za łatwo co nie? '''Noah: '''Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło. ''Rzucił ironicznie przewracając oczyma. Chris jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Chris McLean: '''Podróż trochę potrwa, więc nacieszcie się tym, że macie siedzieć na czym miękkim, bo dzisiaj lekko nie będzie, hehe. ''Dawn podniosła rękę. 'Dawn: '''W sumie tylko takie pytanie dla formalności...do jakiej krainy trafimy dzisiaj? ''Kapelusznik już zabierał się za odpowiedź, jednakże Chris zatkał mu usta dłonią i uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. 'Chris McLean: '''Hehe...w sumie jakby to wyjaśnić...Kocie? ''Kot zamruczał leniwie drzemiąc sobie w najlepsze na jednym z foteli. 'Chris McLean: '''No...cóż...to sami się przekonacie! Coś za ciekawscy dzisiaj jesteście! Chefie, Luka, idziemy! ''Chris niemalże wybiegł dalej trzymając dłoń na ustach Kapelusznika. Luka wziął Kota na ręce i razem z Chefem odeszli spokojnym krokiem. Uczestnicy zostali sami. 'Noah: '''To jego zakłopotanie wróży nam tylko kłopoty. '''Courtney: '''W dodatku nas rozdzielił...co może i ma swoje plusy. ''Mruknęła, patrząc z pogardą na Duncana. 'Duncan: '''Taaa... '''Courtney: '''Zachowałeś się jak dzieciak! '''Duncan: '''Znów zaczynasz go bronić? '''Courtney: '''Nie. Jego zachowanie także mi się nie spodobało. ''Odparła zakładając ręce. 'Scott: '''Spoko, stary. Mnie też wnerwia. Kibicowałem Ci! '''Duncan: '''No! I to rozumiem! ''Przybili sobie żółwika. 'Justin: '''Taaak... ''Spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie. '''Dawn: '''W sumie...to była dobra pora na rozdzielenie nas...już i tak nas strasznie mało. '''Courtney: Prawda? Jeszcze nie tak dawno tylu nas było...był wyścig w labiryncie... Duncan: '...dałem Haroldowi wpierdol... '''Justin: '...przygotowywaliśmy występ sceniczny... 'Scott: '...też dałem Haroldowi wpierdol... Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Noah: '''Niezłe wspomnienia, nie ma co. '''Courtney: '''Może to dziwne, ale...w sumie fajnie tak po latach znów się spotkać w takim klimacie...mimo wszystko. '''Justin: '''W sumie to fakt. Że też po tych kilku latach dalej się na to nadajemy, heh. '''Dawn: '''Ciekawe jak w ogóle reagują widzowie oglądając nas tutaj... '''Duncan: '''Co nie? Przecież to kompletnie inny świat. Pewnie McLean i tak zarzucił jakąś ściemą, że dzieje się to w jakimś ultra-hiper nowoczesnym studiu. '''Courtney: '''Z drugiej strony robienie z tego wymówki jest dość bezpiecznym wyjściem. Wyobrażasz sobie co mogłoby się stać, gdyby jakiś świr pragnął to wykorzystać? Mimo wszystko takie informacje są niebezpieczne... Tajemnicza Komnata ''Postać w pelerynie i kapturze podsłuchiwała rozmowę uczestników oglądając ich w kolorowych obłokach formujących się w kulę. '???: '''Cóż za sprytne dzieciaki...doprawdy...w końcu otwieracie oczy... ''Postać uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. '???: '''Coraz bardziej nie mogę się doczekać ich wizyty... ''Zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Obłędny Pociąg/Jakieś Miasto Podróż zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Jednak nagle ni stąd ni zowąd, pociąg zaczął się niemiłosiernie trząść, światło migać jak szalone. Zawodnicy popadli w kompletną panikę. Nikt z ekipu nie dawał znaku życia. W końcu wagon zawodników wykoleił się i przewrócił na bok z trzaskiem. Po wyjściu z niego, okazało się, że trafili przed bramę jakiegoś miasta. Otoczone było wielkim na kilkanaście metrów murem. 'Dawn: '''Uh...czy wszyscy są cali? '''Duncan: '''Oprócz siniaków jakie nabił mi ten piłkarski kretyn, jestem zdrów. '''Justin: '''Mnie także nic nie jest... '''Scott: '''A co to za miejsce...? ''Cała szóstka podeszła bliżej bramy. Obok wejścia znajdował się malutki ekranik. Ku zaskoczeniu zawodników, wyświetlił się na nim Chris. Cały i zdrowy. 'Chris McLean: '''No siemka, kochani? Widzę że wszyscy żyjecie, hehe! Witam w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Znajdujecie się przed bramą Felix Felicis. Miasteczko wiecznego szczęścia was wita! '''Noah: '''I co niby mamy tutaj robić? '''Chris McLean: '''Nasz kochany Chef postanowił zabawić się w dyktatora. Lepiej jeśli będziecie go słuchać i będziecie na tyle cwani, że nie dacie się złapać i zamknąć w kiciu. Ostatni, który nie podpadnie społeczeństwu otrzyma nietykalność. A jak znacie Chefa, to zasady jakie on może wyznawać mogą być naprawdę powalone, hahaha! Powodzenia! ''Ekran wyłączył się, a bramy miasta otworzyły się. Uczestnicy weszli do miasta. Każdy z mieszkańców miał na twarzy białą maskę z uśmiechem. Wyglądali naprawdę przerażająco. 'Dawn: '''Miasto szczęścia...jednak to nie wygląda mi na Krainę Czarów... ''Przełknęła głośno ślinę. 'Scott: '''Wygląda raczej jak psychiatryk z otwartym światem... ''Z głośników, które były umiejscowione w każdym zakątku miasta rozległ się głos Chefa. 'Chef: '''Witajcie moi drodzy mieszkańcy! Pora na kolejny dzień w naszym szczęśliwym mieście. Oczywiście wszyscy pamiętają o ich codziennych obowiązkach, prawda? Wszyscy, którzy nie mają leku szczęścia mają zgłosić się do punktu medycznego jak najszybciej! Do usłyszenia! '''Courtney: '''Lek szczęścia...? '''Noah: '''Coś mi mówi, że to pierwsze miejsce do którego musimy trafić... '''Dawn: '''Hej, spójrzcie! ''Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Dawn. Dziewczyna stała przy dużej tablicy ogłoszeń na której to widniał napis powitalny dla gości, którzy przybyli do miasta oraz mapa całego terenu. Punkt medyczny znajdował się w centrum miasta. 'Noah: '''No świetnie. To już coś. '''Scott: '''W takim razie chodźmy! ''Uczestnicy ruszyli w obranym przez siebie kierunku, prosto do centrum miasta. Nie zwracali jeszcze zbytnio uwagi na to, że mieszkańcy podejrzliwie na nich patrzą... Ciemny zaułek Mimo, że ekipa z pozoru była bezpieczna, tak właściwie chodziło o Chefa i Chrisa. Luka oraz jego „przyjaciele” z Krainy Czarów błąkali się po mieście szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. 'Kot: '''Właściwie to stąd nie wyjdziemy...będzie lepiej znaleźć zawodników. '''Kapelusznik: '''Owszem, przyjacielu... Coś mi mówi, że udali się do punktu medycznego. Głośniki w całym mieście o tym trąbiły...skoro są nowi to muszą tam iść. '''Luka: '''Serio...? Nie wiecie na czym polega dzisiejsze wyzwanie żebyśmy mogli stąd wyleźć? ''Mruknął niezadowolony. 'Kot: '''Sam nie wiesz. Jedyne czym się możemy kierować to naszą wiedzą o Felix Felicis... '''Luka: '''Znów opowiadanie jakichś historyjek...? ''Kot popatrzył na niego niezadowolony. 'Luka: '''No doobra...tylko się streszczaj i gadaj o najważniejszych rzeczach. '''Kot: '''Miasto powołuje się do życia jedynie wtedy, kiedy pojawi się ktoś z zewnątrz kto zasiądzie w roli dyktatora. To taka jakby dość duża, żywa zabawka dla osób które nie mają co robić ze swoim popędem co do rządzenia innymi ludźmi. Nie może stworzyć z nich armii, nie może wyprowadzić ich poza mury miasta. '''Luka: '''Więc dyktatorem z tego co słyszeliśmy został Chef...w sumie nie wiem czy to nie jest większe zło w porównaniu do Chrisa. '''Kot: '''Mieszkańcy żyją wedle ustalonych zasad. Każdy tutaj musi być szczęśliwy. Wszechobecne propagandy, pieśni pochwalne dla dyktatora. Jak wspomniałem. To po prostu wielka zabawka do łechtania wielkiego ego każdego samozwańczego dyktatora. Przed powołaniem miasta do życia, dyktator ustala też kilka własnych zasad. Może je też wdrażać w trakcie rządów... '''Luka: 'Świetnie...ciekawe tylko ile ta jego zabawa będzie go kosztować. A propo jeszcze. Czym jest ten lek szczęścia? Jakieś dragi czy co? 'Kot: '''Po prawdzie halucynogeny. Ich zażycie osłabia organizm na tyle, by można było łatwiej manipulować człowiekiem. Sądzisz, że jesteś dalej normalnie świadomy, a tak wcale nie jest. '''Luka: '''Czyli lepiej jak nikt nam tego tutaj nie wciśnie. Co nie...? ''Spojrzał za siebie. Kot i Kapelusznik zdali się rozpłynąć w powietrzu. '''Luka: Jak zwykle idealny moment na znikanie... Westchnął ciężko i kopnął jakiś kamyk, który przed nim leżał. Jak na złość wybił komuś okno. 'Luka: '''Uuups...To ja lepiej stąd pójdę... ''Czmychnął do uliczki obok. 'Luka: '''Chyba będę musiał sam sobie poradzić...jak zwykle z resztą... Centrum Miasta ''Po odebraniu porcji leków od dziwnie zamaskowanych mieszkańców, szóstka zawodników zebrała się na niewielkim placu w centrum miasta. 'Courtney: '''Nie wiem jak wy...mnie jakoś nie kusi, aby to brać... '''Duncan: '''Mnie też to średnio leży. '''Justin: '''Tak czy siak, chyba teraz powinniśmy dostać kolejne wskazówki, co nie? ''Nie trzeba było długo czekać. W momencie z głośników w mieście rozległ się głos Chefa. 'Chef: '''Drodzy nowi mieszkańcy! Jeśli odebraliście już leki w punkcie medycznym, zapraszam was do eksploracji naszego pięknego miasteczka. Lepiej byście przestrzegali zasad i...lepiej dla was jeśli będziecie szczęśliwi. Hahahaha! ''Chef wyłączył się, a zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. 'Courtney: '''Phi. Mamy po prostu łazić po mieście. Łatwizna! '''Scott: '''I przestrzegać zasad... '''Duncan: '''Meh...to mi nieco nie leży, ale co tam... ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Courtney: '''Pójdę w stronę parku, pozwiedzam kamienice... '''Justin: '''Pójdę z tobą. Chętnie bym się odprężył na jakiejś ławce w cieniu, po tych dzisiejszych nerwach i staniu w kolejce. ''Justin i Courtney udali się w odpowiednim kierunku. 'Duncan: '''A ja poszukam wyjścia. Nie będę się podporządkowywał na pstryknięcie palcem Chefa... ''Mruknął. 'Scott: '''Dobrze mówisz, stary! Pomogę! Co dwie głowy to nie jedna, hehe! '''Duncan: '''Spoko, ziomek. Chodźmy. ''Udali się przed siebie. 'Dawn: '''To cóż..chyba mimo tych spraw o nietykalność i tak współpracujemy dzisiaj w parach... '''Noah: '''Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej i złapał ją za rękę. 'Dawn: '''Mam nadzieję... ''Zaczęli iść przed siebie. 'Dawn: '''Jak sądzisz...? Powinniśmy wziąć ten lek...? '''Noah: '''W sumie Chef powiedział, że lepiej by było, gdybyśmy byli szczęśliwi... '''Dawn: '''Skoro tak... ''Przystanęła w miejscu i wyciągnęła dwie tabletki. 'Dawn: '''To miejmy nadzieję, że nam to pomoże w wygranej. ''Uśmiechnęła się do Noaha. Oboje łyknęli po jednej tabletce. Duncan & Scott Chłopaki podążali ulicami miasta, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi, że ich buntownicze podejście wzbudza podejrzenia. Duncan trzymał w dłoni swój scyzoryk, którym ostrzył znaleziony gdzieś kawałek drewna. Scott z kolei kopał wszystko, co wpadło mu pod nogi. Jakieś kamienie, niewielkie gałązki, etc. 'Duncan: '''Mury są wysokie jak cholera, więc wspinaczka odpada. '''Scott: '''Droga podziemna...? '''Duncan: '''Nim gdziekolwiek się dokopiemy, to tamci już jakimś cudem wygrają... '''Scott: '''Hm...to może znajdźmy Chefa? '''Duncan: '''O. To już jakaś sensowna propozycja. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '' '''Duncan: '''Ciekawe tylko, gdzie dziadek się ukrywa... '''Scott: '''Pewnie w jakimś super chronionym budynku... ''Nagle do dwójki chłopaków, podeszła jedna z kobiet z maską na twarzy. 'Kobieta: '''Panowie...schowajcie to ostre narzędzie. Nie wolno używać broni w mieście. Broń rodzi przemoc. A przemoc rodzi zło... '''Scott: '''O czym ona gada...? ''Mruknął podirytowany. 'Duncan: '''Lepiej powiedz, gdzie jest wielki dyktator, bo trzeba go obalić. '''Kobieta: ' Nie wolno złorzeczyć na dyktatora...nie wolno używać broni... Zgromadzeni wokół ludzie zaczęli się zbliżać do Duncana i Scotta. Niektórzy z nich dzierżyli siekiery i noże. 'Duncan: '''A oni to co?! '''Kobieta: '''Broni można używać przeciwko zdrajcom, którzy nie chcą dopuścić do tego, by nasze miasto dalej cieszyło się wiecznym szczęściem... '''Scott: '''Spadajmy stąd lepiej!!! ''Chłopaki zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach mijając kolejne uliczki. Goniący ich tłum sprawił, że zaciekawili się tym faktem inni mieszkańcy. Banda zamaskowanych ludzi goniła Duncana i Scotta. Po drodze minęli Courtney i Justina. 'Courtney: '''Co jak co, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu... ''Pokiwała głową zażenowana. 'Justin: '''Nie powinniśmy im pomóc czy coś...? '''Courtney: '''Sami się o to prosili tym durnym zachowaniem! ''Mruknęła dalej idąc przed siebie. Scott i Duncan dalej byli ścigani. Mieli coraz mniej siły, a mieszkańcy miasta nie dawali za wygraną. Nie chcieli odpuścić. Duncan w końcu dostrzegł otwarte okno w jednym z domów. Razem ze Scottem, dostali się do środka i zatrzasnęli okno. 'Duncan: '''Może jest tu jakieś tylne wyjście, okno...cokolwiek... ''Zaczął się rozglądać. 'Scott: '''Nie dam się zabić jakimś świrom w maskach! ''Duncan pochwycił drewniany kij do baseballa i niewielki pogrzebacz leżący przy kominku. Podał go Scottowi. 'Duncan: '''Zakaz posiadania broni zakazem, ale nie dam się zabić bez jakiejkolwiek możliwości obrony. ''Mruknął. 'Scott: '''Spoko...dzięki. Może wyjdziemy na dach budynku? Nawet jeśli jest tylne wyjście, to pewnie obtoczyli cały dom... '''Duncan: '''Racja! Dobra, chodźmy na górę! ''Wbiegli do przedpokoju, gdzie znajdowały się schody. Wbiegli po nich co sił w nogach. Znajdując się na piętrze, zaczęli się rozglądać. 'Duncan: '''Doobra...teraz jakieś wejście na strych czy cokolwiek i jesteśmy w domu. ''Chłopak dostrzegł klapę w suficie. Pociągnął za klamkę, klapa otworzyła się, a z góry wypadła niewielka drabina. 'Scott: '''Super! ''W tym momencie za Scottem pojawił się mieszkaniec domu. Trzymał w rękach patelnię. Uderzył wpierw w pogrzebacz, a gdy Scott go upuścił, starał się mu przywalić w głowę. W ostatniej chwili chłopak uniknął uderzenia. Duncan w międzyczasie był już na górze. 'Duncan: '''Szybko, Scott! Dawaj rękę stary! '''Scott: '''J-jasne!!! ''Mężczyzna ponownie wykonał zamach, jednak Scott znów uszedł cało. Podbiegł do klapy w suficie i złapał rękę Duncana. Chłopak wciągnął go na górę i zatrzasnął klapę. 'Duncan: '''Włamywanie do domów było prostsze, gdy miałem 16 lat... '''Scott: '''C-co...? '''Duncan: '''Mniejsza. Nie czas na pogawędki! Widzisz tu jakieś wyjście? ''Scott rozejrzał się. Jedyne co przykuło jego uwagę to niewielkie okienko na dachu. Wskazał na nie palcem. 'Scott: '''Coś mi mówi, że musimy się przez nie przecisnąć...Innej opcji nie ma... '''Duncan: '''Da się radę. Cofnij się! ''Duncan wykonał zamach i zbił kijem szybę. Podstawił pod okno niewielki, stary taboret i wszedł na dach. Scott przedostał się tuż za nim. '' '''Duncan: '''Cóż. Pozostaje nam skakać po dachach...Innej opcji nie ma. '''Scott: '''Tylko, że te stare, spróchniałe dachy nie wyglądają zbyt zachęcająco... '''Duncan: '''Masz lepszy pomysł? '''Scott: '''Niezupełnie...w sumie nie mamy nic do stracenia. '''Duncan: '''Więc się nie spinaj jak gimnazjalistka przed randką, tylko chodź za mną! ''Mruknął, a następnie wziął rozbieg i przeskoczył na sąsiedni dach. Scott na początku się wahał. Przełknął głośno ślinę, jednakże słysząc jak mieszkaniec domu próbuje dostać się na strych, a klapa praktycznie się otwiera, wykonał rozbieg i również udało mu się przeskoczyć. Duncan zaśmiał się. 'Duncan: '''Haha i co? Fajna zabawa, stary? '''Scott: '''Chyba nie goniłeś jeszcze prosiaków na farmie na czas. To dopiero rozrywka! ''Duncan spojrzał na Scotta z niedowierzaniem, jednak było widać, że ten mówi całkowicie poważnie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. 'Duncan: '''Dooobra...? Nieważne. Lećmy dalej. ''Chłopakom udało się przeskoczyć jeszcze kilka dachów. Scott wprawił się lepiej i Duncan już nie musiał za bardzo na niego uważać. Niestety. W pewnym momencie oboje wykonali skok na dość stary, spróchniały dach...pod wpływem ich nagłego ciężaru, obaj wpadli do środka...prosto na rodzinny obiad...cała rodzina uzbrojona w noże i widelce pojmała obu chłopaków... Justin & Courtney Courtney dowodziła wyprawą. Zwiedzili już park, a teraz dwójka oglądała zabytkowe kamienice w jednej z dzielnic. Justin przez cały czas był wyraźnie zamyślony i co chwila się rozglądał. Zupełnie jakby czegoś szukał. Courtney niespecjalnie zwracała na niego uwagę. 'Courtney: '''Jesteś strasznie małomówny od kiedy spotkaliśmy chłopaków. Tak bardzo się nimi przejąłeś? '''Justin: '''Niezupełnie...w sumie...niepokoją mnie nieco Ci ludzie. Te ich białe, sztucznie uśmiechnięte maski na twarzach. Są przerażający. '''Courtney: '''Owszem...nie czuję się wśród nich komfortowo...Ale to nie jest Kraina Czarów jak widać... To i tak chyba pikuś w porównaniu do innych lokacji z tego świata. Tak sądzę. ''Justin w końcu dostrzegł na jednym z parapetów nożyk do ścinania roślin oraz nożyczki. Wziął je bez zawahania. 'Justin: '''Hej, Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Tak...? '''Justin: '''Tak sobie pomyślałem...jeżeli miasto żyje dla dyktatora...może zerwiemy jakieś kwiaty, zrobimy wiązankę i damy pod jego pomnik w parku? To na pewno zagwarantuje nam obojgu bezpieczeństwo. Wiem, że nietykalność jest jedna, no ale wiesz... '''Courtney: '''Zawsze lepiej wypadlibyśmy na tle reszty. Te dwa półgłówki tego nie wymyślą, Dawn i Noah...też wątpliwe. Dobrze kombinujesz! '''Justin: '''To poczekaj tu chwilę. Masz nożyk, pójdziemy zaraz w tamtą aleję. Tam jest sporo kwiatów. A ja się cofnę do sąsiedniej i coś już nam zerwę. Okej? '''Courtney: '''Jasne, dobra myśl! ''Justin pobiegł, a Courtney została na miejscu. Mając nóż w ręce od razu wzbudziła - oczywiście negatywne - wrażenie u mieszkańców. Zaczęli się do niej zbliżać. Justin schował nożyczki i obserwując sytuację zza jednej ze ścian patrzył na Courtney z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. 'Courtney: '''C-co...co się dzieje...? '''Mężczyzna: '''Posiadanie broni jest niezgodne z zasadami... '''Kobieta: '''Musimy zabijać tych, którzy nie podporządkują się systemowi... ''Courtney spojrzała na swoją dłoń w której trzymała nóż. Od razu upuściła go na ziemię i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Justin natomiast jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł zrywać kwiaty. Więzienie Duncan i Scott bojąc się o swoje życie, ku swojej uciesze dostali się do więzienia w mieście. Siedzieli w niewielkiej celi z dwoma pryczami i czekali w ciszy. W końcu przed drzwiami celi stanął uśmiechnięty Chris. 'Chris McLean: '''Oj panowie...coś żeście się nie postarali, haha. Chef nawet tak bardzo nie dał wam w kość, a wy już daliście się złapać. '''Duncan: '''Oj tam, zabawa tam była całkiem przednia. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł o ścianę. 'Scott: '''No, w sumie źle nie było! Tutaj trafią Ci, którzy przegrali wyzwanie? '''Chris McLean: '''Owszem, dokładnie do tej celi. Póki co jesteście tutaj pierwsi. '''Duncan: '''Szkoda nietykalności, ale z drugiej strony dalsze męczenie się z tymi zamaskowanymi świrusami byłoby gorsze. ''Chris zaśmiał się. 'Chris McLean: '''W takim razie...cieszcie się z tych „luksusów”, do czasu ceremonii. '''Scott: '''Jasne, szefie. ''Uśmiechnął się. Chris wyszedł. Dawn & Noah Dawn i Noah znajdując się pod wpływem leku szczęścia byli nad wyraz podatni na wszelakie wpłwy Chefa. Szkopuł tkwił jednak w tym, że od kilku godzin, Chef nie odezwał się ani słowem z głośników. W tęsknocie za ukochanym dyktatorem, Dawn wraz ze swoim ukochanym zaczęli niszczyć jeden z licznych pomników. 'Dawn: '''Gdzie jest Chef?! '''Noah: '''Oddajcie naszego władcę!!! ''Zgromadzeni wokół ludzie patrzyli po sobie. Nie do końca wiedzieli jak zareagować. 'Dawn: '''Chcę chociaż usłyszeć jego jedno słowo! Chrząknięcie...siorbnięcie...! BŁAGAM!!! '''Noah: '''Cokolwiek...! ''Tłum spojrzał po sobie i wydał jednoznaczny wyrok. Trzeba ich było złapać. Courtney Courtney biegła ile sił w nogach, aż trafiła do jakichś podejrzanych zaułków. Odwróciła głowę, by sprawdzić czy zgubiła tłum, gdy nagle wpadła na kogoś. 'Courtney: '''Aaau! Przepraszam, nie chciałam! Ja wiem, to wbrew zasadom, ja...Luka...?! '''Luka: '''Spoko, mała. Nawet mnie nie drasnęłaś. Aż tak panicznie nie musisz się tłumaczyć. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej. 'Courtney: '''Uhm... '''Luka: '''Co? Wyglądasz jakbyś spotkała ducha. '''Courtney: '''Nieważne...co ty tu robisz? '''Luka: '''Uciekam przed świrami w maskach. Byle ruch ich wyprowadza z równowagi. Jezu. ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Luka: '''Jedno podpalenie, zdemolowana witryna sklepowa i trzy poturbowane osoby to nic wielkiego. '''Courtney: '''Mnie także gonią... '''Luka: '''Serio? Królewna umie łamać zasady? Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie. ''Puścił jej oczko. 'Courtney: '''Uh...to Justin...mam wrażenie, że mnie wrobił. Powiedział, że chce zrobić wieniec dla dyktatora, że to nam pomoże z wyzwaniem...dał mi nóż do ręki i gdzieś poszedł... Wtedy ten tłum dosłownie oszalał i zaczął gadać, że mnie zabiją... '''Luka: '''Niezła historia...cóż... '''Courtney: '''Nie lubię łamać zasad! Nie kręci mnie to jak Ciebie, nie chcę by mnie gonili! '''Luka: '''No, ale koniec końców trafiłaś na mnie, co nie? ''Courtney uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało pod nosem i kiwnęła potakująco głową. 'Luka: '''Więc...skoro i tak sam muszę jakoś przez to przebrnąć, to pomogę Ci. Jestem członkiem ekipy więc nie mam podstaw bym miał Cię „zdradzić’ i odbierać Ci nietykalność. '''Courtney: '''Naprawdę...? Czemu chcesz mi pomagać...? '''Luka: '''Bo widzisz... ''Zbliżył się do niej. 'Jakiś mężczyzna: '''TAM SĄ!!! ZABIĆ ICH!!! '''Luka: '...ku.wa serio...?! Mruknął znudzony. Wziął Courtney, przełożył dziewczynę przez ramię i zaczął z nią uciekać. 'Courtney: '''Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz! '''Luka: '''Też mam taką nadzieję... '''Courtney: '''CO?! Więzienie ''Przyniesieni przez tłum Dawn i Noah powoli odzyskiwali świadomość. Narkotyk przestawał działać. Scott i Duncan patrzyli na nich z uśmieszkiem na ustach. '' '''Noah: '''Uhm? Co jest? Gdzie jesteśmy? '''Scott: '''Tu trafiają przegrani z wyzwania. Chris mówił, że demolowaliście wszystko na swojej drodze, bo tak mocno tęskniliście za Chefem. '''Duncan: '''Niezłe. Nawet bym na to nie wpadł. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Dawn: '''Uhm...to pewnie wina leku szczęścia...nie łykaliście go? '''Duncan: '''Nie. '''Scott: '''W życiu! '''Dawn: '''Eeeh...a myślałam, że to nam tylko pomoże...jak widać tylko zaszkodziło. Kurcze. '''Duncan: '''Dlatego postępowanie z zasadami jest niekiedy bardzo zgubne. Szczególnie w takim chorym systemie. '''Noah: '''O tym nie pomyśleliśmy... ''Po chwili tłum „dostarczył do celi” Lukę wraz z Courtney. 'Duncan: '''No nie wierzę! Księżniczka też złamała zasady? Byłem przekonany że wygrasz... '''Courtney: '''Justin mnie wykiwał...zostawił samą...gdzie on jest?! '''Duncan: '''A nie mówiłem, że nie ma mu co ufać... Że też za tobą polazł... '''Dawn: '''Ha! A zgrywał takiego troskliwego kolegę... '''Noah: '''Niedobrze, że zmądrzał... '''Scott: '''A to kawał chama! ''Duncan spojrzał chłodno na Lukę. 'Duncan: '''A ten co tu robi? Czemu was tu razem przysłano? '''Luka: '''Robiliśmy razem bardzo niegrzeczne rzeczy, hehe. ''Zrobił minę w stylu „If u know what I mean”. Duncan zrobił się czerwony ze złości. Ich ewentualną zapowiadającą się bójkę, przerwał Chris. 'Chris McLean: '''A więc wychodzi na to, że dzisiejszym zwycięzcą zostaje Justin! ''Przed celą pojawił się także Justin z Chefem. Courtney warknęła ze złości. Dawn zmartwiona, położyła rękę na jej ramieniu, by nieco ją uspokoić. 'Chef: '''Nikt jeszcze nie zrobił dla mnie takiej pięknej wiązanki! '''Noah: '''Wolałbym dla niego taką z dopiskiem „Ostanie Pożegnanie”... ''Mruknął cicho. Scott i Duncan zaśmiali się cicho słysząc jego słowa. 'Chris McLean: '''W takim razie możemy was wypuścić. Tak jak wspomniałem. Justin jest dzisiaj nietykalny. Zobaczymy się wszyscy na ceremonii. Chef zaprowadzi was w odpowiednie miejsce. ''Chef otworzył drzwi celi i wszyscy ją opuścili. 'Courtney: '''Cholera...jest nietykalny...i co teraz...? ''Mruknęła w stronę Duncana. '' '''Duncan: '''W razie czego mam Scotta po naszej stronie... ''Szepnął do niej. 'Courtney: '''Scotta...? '''Duncan: '''Spoko ziom, co chcesz...? '''Courtney: '''Nie ma to jak współpracować ze swoimi dwoma byłymi facetami... ''Westchnęła ciężko. Karciana Ceremonia Po oddaniu głosów, wszyscy w ciszy czekali aż Chris podliczy głosy. Jedynie Justin był spokojny i uśmiechnięty. Wiedział, że akurat jemu nic nie grozi. 'Chris McLean: '''Im was mniej tym lepiej jeśli chodzi o liczenie głosów. Chrisowego Asa nie dostaje nikt. Cóż. Justin jak wiadomo jest oczywiście nietykalny, więc do niego wędruje pierwsza karta. ''Rzucił mu kartę. 'Justin: '''Dzięki, Chris. ''Uśmiechnął się. Courtney była wściekła. 'Chris McLean: '''Okej, kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Duncan. Gratuluję. ''Rzucił mu kartę. 'Duncan: '''Super! '''Chris McLean: '''Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest... . . . . . . . . . . . ...Dawn...i...Scott. ''Rzucił im karty. 'Chris McLean: '''Pozostała Courtney...oraz Noah. Cóż. Kogo jak kogo ale dzisiaj tych dwóch osób niespecjalnie bym się tutaj spodziewał. Courtney znana z przestrzegania zasad dała się wykiwać jak małe dziecko. '''Courtney: '''Ugh. Daruj sobie! '''Chris McLean: '''A Noah za bardzo zawierzył zasadom i zjadł lek szczęścia, który przyniósł mu ogromnego pecha. Każde z was dostało głosy...a dzisiaj z programem żegna się... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NOAH. '''Dawn: '''No nie... ''Posmutniała. 'Courtney: '''W sumie dobrze, że zostaję...ale wolałabym tu widzieć kogoś innego. ''Mruknęła wściekła. 'Noah: '''Cóż. Spodziewałem się tego. ''Westchnął ciężko. 'Noah: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że im wszystkim dokopiesz Dawn i to wygrasz. ''Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Przytulili się mocno. 'Dawn: '''Zrobię co mogę. Obiecuję, Noah! ''Ni stąd ni zowąd złapała jego twarz między dłonie i pocałowała namiętnie. 'Courtney: '''Aww...słodcy są... '''Scott: '''No nawet, nawet... '''Duncan: '''Mimo to, żal gościa że odpada. Trzymaj się ziom! ''Noah przeszedł przez Portal Frajerów. 'Dawn: '''Już tęsknię...pusto mi strasznie... ''Courtney poklepała Dawn po ramieniu. 'Courtney: '''Nie martw się...będzie dobrze. Chodź! Dotrzymam Ci dzisiaj towarzystwa! Nie dam Ci się smucić w kącie! ''Dawn uśmiechnęła się nikle, ale szczerze. '''Chris McLean: '''Cóż. Jeden z faworytów pożegnał nasz program. Co będzie w kolejnym odcinku? Kto odpadnie na kolejnym etapie w drodze do finału? Czy Chef jeszcze zabawi się w dyktatora? Gdzie wcięło Kota i Kapelusznika? O tym w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW!!! <ŚCIEMNIENIE> '' '' Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki